Ling Ling
Ling Ling is a Neutral Wanese Female Kata Monk 16, that stands 5’2ft tall and weighs 140 pounds. She has long straight black hair that she parts to one side while the back she puts into a long ponytail. She has dark brown Asian eyes and commonly accents them with long eyelashes and dark purple eyeshadow. She has porcelain smooth skin on her sexy voluptuous body with big F-cup tits and wide apple bottom ass. Ling Ling normally wears a red bareback sleeveless waist high slits cheongsam that shows off her sexy legs and hips. She also wears strappy red high heels that expose the feet and when going into battle wears her two thigh sheaths that hold her two kukri machetes and throwing knives. Ling Ling does not wear any underwear as it takes away from her sex appeal. Ling Ling’s primary motivation in life is hedonism, she just wants to have sex all day and drink booze. Ling Ling is usually found in a melancholy mood, remembering past mistakes and thinking about things. She never seems to get mad or disheartened, almost like she is bored of experiencing strong emotions. Ling Ling is an optimist and thinks people are generally good at heart, she also is a bit too trusting when it comes to people. Ling Ling is very unscrupulous and manipulative when socially interacting with people, she tries to undermine and control others using her sex appeal. When it comes to work Ling Ling hates manual labor and prefers being lazy and making money the easy way, usually on her knees. Ling Ling is very rash and impulsive and makes decisions on the fly. She is timid and cautious in battle and is afraid of getting hit. She tends to be cold towards people and she seems to get tense when dealing with tough situations. She is talkative and very candid when talking and likes to be touchy around others. She is exotic in her thinking and prefers not to be stereotyped. She is rebellious against authority and attempts to control her. She has a cynical sense of humor. Ling Ling is an Orthodox follower of the seven lucky gods and pays her respects when she can. Ling Ling has a habit of exaggerating, insomnia, and exhibitionism. She enjoys martial arts tournaments, drinking hard liquor, and acrobatics. Ling Ling is a pansexual and will have sex with any gender or race, including beast like races. Ling Ling is also a nymphomaniac and thinks about sex all the time to the point where it interferes with her life. Ling Ling is brazen at expressing her sexual nature and doesn’t mind showing off her sexy body. She is seductive in her flirtations and knows how to subtly arouse others. Ling Ling is very adventurous sexually and is always willing to try new partners or things. She is very promiscuous and gives it to anyone that wants her. Current Ling Ling currently resides in Zybok Special Forces Team Hotel HQ. She participates in missions as a Honeytrap and infitrator. History Ling Ling grew up in a mountain village in Wa, she was taught martial arts by the masters of the Tao Temple, when she was 12 years old she left the village to explore the big cities but fell in with a bad crowd and became a prostitute. However after a while a young lord became enthralled with her and took her as his concubine, there she refined her sensual techniques and travelled with the young lord where ever he went, even to the battlefield. During one such battle however the young lord fell in battle and the enemy soldiers chased Ling Ling into the mountains where she encountered strange monsters that killed the soldiers. The monsters chased Ling Ling when she ran away and she ran headlong into Zybok Special Forces Team Hotel while they were on an Extermination mission. The Team took Ling Ling in and gave her asylum in Zybok, she joined the team as an operator and learned how to use technology and firearms. Zybok took her DNA and made clones of her for mass production, Sigma clones. Relationships The character's relationships, associates, and friends. Character Sheet Race Class Level Alignment Size Creature Type (Subtype) Int ; Senses Defense AC HP Fort , Ref , Will Offense Speed Melee Special Attacks Spell List Statistics Str , Dex , Con , Int , Wis , Cha Base Atk ; CMB ; CMD Feats Skills Languages SQ Gear Items the character has in his inventory. Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs